un desolado sentimiento
by nanami18
Summary: el por su temor oculto su relación, ahora el se ira, ella al enterarse dudando de la intensidad de su amor le dice adiós ocultándole una pequeña verdad.
1. Chapter 1

Hola todos aquí una nueva historia este es mi primer sasuhina pero que les guste por favor dígame que les pareció ^^. y sin mar retrasos y porque tengo que hacerlo y estoy segura que ya lo saben les diré que los personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente jejeje son propiedad de nuestro grande Masashi Kishimoto disfrutarlo.

* * *

Todo empezó con una plática, La brisa del cambio de estación estaba cerca, los mil colores de esa tarde hacían hermoso el paisaje.. tal vez para cualquiera, pero cuando se tiene la mente en otra parte, lo que suceda al rededor queda en un segundo plano tantas cosas que pensar y sin encontrar una respuesta, cuanto tiempo a pasado 1 , 2 …. ..Tal vez 3 horas quien sabe, ahí sentada sobre la enorme roca, esperaba que nadie la encontrara, lo único que necesitaba en este momento es paz y tranquilidad y dejar que los recuerdos surjan con el compás del tiempo, pero entonces un ruido le aviso que sus planes se habían a ruinado y de las sombras shino había llegado y recordó

**Recuerdo**

-_La personas mienten –_dijo ella mientras posaba su mirada en el horizonte.

_-mmm – _fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el chico amigo de los insectos.

_-Prometió que cuando volviera, hablaríamos sobre nuestro futuro, prometió volver.-_volvió a hablar la chica de mirada blancuzca

_-lo único que sientes es soledad verdad. – _dijo el.

_-si -_respondió con una mirada llena tristeza decepción_ \- porque mienten que ganan ._

_-no se la verdad nada tal vez el ser humano esta echo para mentir crear otras realidades un mundo donde se sientan seguros y eso es producto de que el ser humano mienta.-_alzo su vista al monte la frisa del invierno está por llegar.

**Fin del recuerdo**

_-hinata, Solo tú lo recuerdas olvídate de todo - _escucho que le hablo por algo era un buen amigo_ \- tarde o temprano tendrás que afrentar la realidad entierra el pasado._

_-De todo, shino-kun …_

_-si_

_-Porque - había duda en su vos_

_-Solo olvida-_se limitó a decir el chico mientras observaba como ella bajaba la mirada con resignación.

_-Demo ..._

_-Por favor_

_-Está bien así será pero hasta que llegue mañana, mientras tanto esta noche estaré meditando sobre todo esto, por favor no me pidas que olvide tan fácilmente._

_-Está bien a si será ahora regresemos- _dio media vuelta a pesar que no voltio sabía que ella lo seguía y poco a poco se fueron adentrando en el bosque_._

_oooooooo_ oooooooo oooooooo

_-Wowowo el sol está en lo más alto del cielo que buen clima _– una sonrisa adorno su cara y luego miro al chico a su lado, quien simplemente rió.

_\- si bueno quieres un helado- _hablo kiba quien la miraba con su característica sonrisa

_-Más tarde tal ves_

_-hinata vamos alégrate no pienses más en aquella absurda promesa- _dijo mientras levantaba la mano y hacia una seña de que todo estaba bien.

_-si tienes razón, ha pasado tanto tiempo al final todo fue una mentira, pero tengo un motivo para olvidar y al mismo tiempo recordar._

no pudo evitar reír_ \- ya ya que dramática te has puesto, aun sigues viendo esas novelas cursis deberías crear una tu seguro te lleva el primer premio-_

_-kiba-kun .. n-no lo soy solo digo la verdad–_su cara se tiño de un color rojizo por las ideas alocadas de su amigo

_-Ok ok… solo decía- _se encogió de hombros mientras asentía_.- ahora vamos por esos helados que el niño no podrá esperar más mira la cara que tiene frente a la heladería._

_\- si vamos "Se parece tanto a el, _si hubiera tenido el suficiente valor tal ves, solo tal vez las cosas serían diferentes"-pensó mientras mira a la distancia un niño unos tres años de edad quien tenía sus manitas pegadas al ventanal de una heladería mientras su carita aparecía una ilusión por un helado.

**Recuerdo…**

_-sasuke-kun …..Porque se oculta lo estado buscando_

rió con con culpabilidad_\- lo ciento hinata , has pasado tiempo buscándome. no era mi intención._

_-Si claro, la hokage lo reñirá por abandonar su deber, veamos ahora dígame el motivo de su escape._

_\- preguntas por que ….. mmm quien sabe._

_-mentiroso- _mostro una mirada acusadora mientras le apuntaba con un dedo.

Se levantó después de estar sentado bajo aquel árbol de manzanas de una sombra espectacular y se acercó a ella

_-EEE Pero que hace -_ sus blancas mejillas se apodera de un rojo carmesí _\- porque..._

_-Solo déjame estar a si un momento más – _dijo en un susurro, mientras la abrasaba

_-hinata, Eres muy esponjo sita y suave además de pequeña_

_-QUEEEE … se e-está burla-ndo de mí ._

_Sasuke rio- no solo decía que tienes que bajar unos kilitos pero así estas bien… Ooooyeee solo bromeaba quita esa cara de angustia._

_-sasuke-kun es muy cruel-_hablo mostrando un puchero el cual a el le encantaba.

_-A sí que piensas, que soy cruel ya verás- se acercó mientras extendía las manos y sonreía maliciosamente._

_-Eto no espere … -se escuchó su melodiosa sonrisa-vasta sa..sasuke .. no más cosquillas por favor_

_-Tú te lo buscaste HI-NA-TA yo no hago crueldades, hago las mejores crueldades._

_-Aja así que lo admite._

_-Mmmm bueno digamos que no lo niego, solo soy un ser incomprendido.- se incorporó y levanto los hombros restándole importancia._

_rio de nuevo- ve que sínico, pero lo amo… _aun no se acostumbra a decirlo a pesar que ya tenían tiempo teniendo una buen relación en secreto y porque el bueno el lo decidió así - _Eto yo bueno, yo lo amo mucho y tengo algo que decir…._

_-hinata-_fue interrumpida_\- Yo tengo que decirte algo muy importante_

El ambiente se había tomado tenso, pudo notar en su mirada un cambio de actitud algo le decía que lo que le diría no sería del todo bueno

_-hinata yo .. Tengo que irme_

_-Eee porque, por cuanto tiempo oi …. Po-porque tienes esa mirada, de seguro es otra misión, es algo normal entre nosotros….por favor no me mires así cambia esa mirada de culpa y tristeza.- _se acercó a el, savia que algo no está bien pero no quería admitirlo no todavía , con cuidado y cariño roso la mejía del hombre frete a ella tratando de reunir tal vez con eso algo de valor pero su mirada le decía todo lo contrario.

_\- no hinata esta no es una misión como las otras tendré que dejar la aldea por un tiempo .. Es una misión de reclutamiento en una nueva aldea , es una orden de la hokage , sabes que es nuestro deber como ninja.. Por eso yo quería que esperes por mí –_

Alejándose de él, su mente no podría procesar muy bien la información el se ira, tal vez para siempre, aguantando para no derramar lágrimas hablo.

-_No puedo creer que me pidas algo así, acaso piensas seguir jugando con mis sentimientos, tu muy bien sabes el tipo de esa misión no tiene tiempo determinado, trata de formar una nueva vida a las afueras de la aldea, como me pides que espere. Y si te enamoras y si te olvidas de mí y si nunca regresas.. Quédate- _rogo y apretó más sus manos contra su pecho.

-_Perdón_ -se acercó a ella tratando de poder abrasarla pero ella se negó, la mirada de el rogaba el perdón

_se que no fue muy buena idea haber guardado todo este tiempo nuestra relación , ahora la hokage cree que aún sigo soltero y por eso me asignado esta nueva misión no pienso tardar, hare lo que tenga que hace allá y regresare , yo solo ..yo solo_\- y fue interrumpido.

_\- solo tenías miedo a la realidad sasuke ….perdón creo que es hora que todo termine aquí este debe ser el adiós- _lo dijo con un semblante serio_, le dolía decirlo sentía como mil agujas se clavan en su corazón, pero era lo mejor pensaba que si el no fue lo suficientemente valiente para dar a conocer su relación nada le aseguraba que el regresaría._

\- _acaso dudas de mi a amor_

-_no, dudo de su intensidad_ – fue lo último que dijo antes de voltear y regresar a la aldea, lo había dejado, algo dentro de su vientre se movió y le recordó el motivo del porque lo buscaba pero el avía decidido un nuevo camino uno en el cual los dos no podrían caminar

-_hinata _–escucho que gritaba– _te prometo volver y cuando regrese hablaremos de nuestro futuro ….._


	2. Chapter 2

_Los sueños no son más que simples anhelos pero eso ustedes ya han de saberlo…._

Era de mañana, se sentía la refrescante brisa a través de la ventana. Se levantó temprano, la rutina diaria no se hacía esperar era hora de despertar al pequeño de ojos perlados.

-_vamos itachi-kun es hora de levantarse no hagas esperar a sakumo-kun y sora-chan_-dijo hinata

-_mm si ya voy_ – contesto el niño levantándose de la cama con suma pereza.

Al verlo la hinata con una sonrisa de ternura, lo ayuda a vestirse.

A Cercándose a la cocina, sus pensamientos divagan en aquella tarde de febrero. "_lo vi aferrando sus manos al barandal. me miro por un momento pero lo suficiente para ver la culpa en ellos , luego voltio la mirada y de aquello no dijo nada más que adiós."_

_-Mamá mamá que pasa te miro deprimida_-le dijo el niño agarrando la mano de su mamá con preocupación, mientras la miraba con cierto recelo.

-_nada cariño, siéntate en un momento te sirvo el desayunó_.-dijo ella tratando de sonreír.

\- claro mami sabes- prosiguió el niño sentándose en la mesa- _hoy viene mis amigos a comer te parece._

-_por supuesto que pueden venir, no te preocupes les tendré un rico almuerzo- _sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

_-Si_ – respondió llevando otro bocado de su rico desayuno a la boca.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

El sonido del eco a la hojas al brincar en las ramas de los árboles. Una sombra era lo único que podía ver y en la mente de aquel desconocido era que ya era hora de volver.

Al llegar a la aldea y ver como muchas cosas habían cambiado, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, nuevos negocios nuevas construcciones y pequeños que nunca avía visto por la aldea correteaban y reían.

Pero mientras iba caminado a la torre de la Konoha pudo ver un grupo de niños no mayores de 6 años, pero entre ellos uno llamo su atención, eran aquellos ojos, esos ojos de luna. Como ladrón sasuke los siguió hasta que los vio pasar por la entrada de la academia, realizando un rápido movimiento de manos, hiso un justsu de trasformación, cuando el humo se esparció un chico no mayor de 8 años se vio en el lugar de aquel hombre, ojos violeta piel pálida y un pelo despeinado color café.

Tenía tiempo de caminar por las pasillos de la academia, en un instante los avía perdido, mientras daba la vuelta en uno de estos pasillos choco con alguien, al levantar la vista vio a una niña "_muy linda_" penso rubia de ojos cafés, con esa característica sonrisa le recordaba a su imperativo amigo ahora que lo pensaba que había sido de el, aquella alegre vos lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-_lo ciento, eres nuevo verdad…_

_-si..- no lo dejo terminar de hablar_

-_Ya se te has perdido ven te enseñare la academia y mis amigos_

Sin dale tiempo a responder se vio jalado de la mano por aquella extrovertida niña, luego de varias vueltas y sin saber porque no había podido zafarse de su agarre, llegaron al patio bajo un árbol vio a dos chicos uno estaba leyendo un libro mientras el otro simple mente descasaba.

_-Itashi-chan dormir mucho te hará mal_

_\- lo ciento sora-chan .. eto quien es_ _el_ –pregunto el niño de ojos perlados mientras se incorporaba y lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-_A si lo olvidaba –_sonrió mientras que a los demás una gotita les resbalaba por la cien al ver a su amiga tan despitada como siempre_-chicos les presento ¨¨ bueno él es. Cual era tu nombre_.-pregunto la niña de dorada cabellera.

_-niwua, hotaru niwua._ Respondió el hombre en cuerpo de niño- era un genio, si así se sentía sasuke al ver como inventaba un nombre rápidamente sin muchos rodeos.

-_O si ahora mi turno de presentarme- _salto la niña alegremente_-soy sora uzumaki, mi padre es el hokage de la aldea naruto uzumaki el mejor ninja de todas la época- _hablo mientras en su rosto se mostró una enorme sonrisa llena de admiración.

"valla_ así que naruto por fin se volvió hokage" pensó hotaru_.

-ahora ustedes chicos.- dijo sora señalándolos con una mano.

-Hola soy sakumo hatake hijo de la mejor ninja médico de honoka sakura haruno y el ninja copia kakashi hatake.-hablo el niño de mirada perezosa y ojos jade.

"_bueno eso si no lo esperaba de kakashi ,bueno lo tenía muy bien guardado."_

\- _hola gusto en conocerte mi nombre es itachi hyuga , mi madre es hinata hyuga la mejor mamá de todo el tiempo_ – dijo el niño de mirada de luna con una tierna sonrisa.

no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar aquel nombre, hace tiempo que no oía el nombre de terceros simplemente divagaba en su mente. Al notar esto, el pelicafe se dejó llevar por su curiosidad y no pudo refrenar su lengua…

_-Itachi verdad porque ese nombre_

-_mm bueno mama me lo puso en honor del uno de los héroes de la aldea de la hoja, itashi uchija, ella cuenta que fue un gran hombre que dio todo por la aldea y siendo sincero me enorgullece llevar su nombre, ese es mi sueño llegar a ser un héroe como el_\- un espléndido brillo de orgullo descubrió el aquella mirada, hinata había hecho eso al hablar de itachi. Atreviéndose a preguntar otra vez.

-_has mencionado el nombre de tu madre y tu papá que .._

_-Oi no creen que es tarde ya jejeje_ – rio sora con intención de interrumpir la pregunta de hotaru, dándose cuenta vio cuando itachi bajo la mirada . Entonces lo entendió….. Él no tenía padre.-_bueno deberíamos ir ya a la casa de la tía hinata._

-_claro_ – dijo sakumo sin mucho esfuerzo –_itashi luego de comer entrenemos un poco te parece, el que pierda será el ayudante de shikamaru-sensei por una semana por eso cambia de semblante no tengas esa mirada tan alegre, ya que yo comeré todo lo que cocina la tía- imagino que itashi-san comía mucho e_\- hablo arqueando sus ojos en forma de sonrisa

\- _claro aunque yo ganare_\- cambiando de semblante, itachi hablo con suma confianza. Sakumo siempre lo animaba. Aquel hombre en cuerpo de niño pudo notar la buena amistad que esos dos tenían- _hotaru-kun quieres venir también._

-_mmm estará bien no quiero interrumpir_

-_Claro que está bien no te preocupes mama siempre hace mucha comida… es como si esperara alguien regresara- _respondió con una cálida sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3

Un inevitable encuentro se hacia cada ves mas presente caminaron por un tiempo sasuke observaba las calles desconocidas con asombro pensando que esa ruta recorría todos los días hinata.

de un momento a otro pararon frente unos departamentos , subieron las escaleras y la segunda puesta en fla itashi se acerco y sacando las llave de su bolsillo abrió la puerta.

_pueden pasar_ \- dijo mientras se hacia un lado para que pasaran

_estoy de vuelta tía hinata_ -grito alegre sora mientas corría a la sala

sakumo caminaba a paso lento dejando sus cosas en la entrada, hotaru solo observaba la casa no eran ni tan grande ni muy pequeña lo suficiente para dos personas a la izquierda los dormitorios en frente la sala a la derecha lo que parecía ser la cocina.

cuando llego a la sala oto como sakumo y sora no perdían tiempo para jugar video juegos y itashi solo los miraba desde el sofá

_y tu mama-_ pregunto hotaru

_mmm no se talves salio a comprar algo-_ dijo sin mucha importancia.

-ya veo -fue su única respuesta y se sentó junto a el

luego de un tiempo y que sora les sirviera jugo escucharon unos pasos y como la puerta de la entrada se abría hotaru no puso importancia y siguió tomando el jugo pero al escuchar como itashi gritaba mama no pudo evitar escupir todo lo que tomaba todos lo observaron y hinata se acerco a el con itashi en brazos posando una mano en su cabeza pregunto "_estas bien "_

-yo..yo.._ -_no poda articular palabra alguna del gran shok que acaba de llevarse es que en verdad era ella.

_-mamá mamá el es hotaru-kun es un nuevo amigo_ \- presento itashi señalándolo con un dedo mientras seguía aferrado a ella

-_muy bien bienvenido hotaru-chan siéntete como si esta fuera tu casa._

_-hai_

_-bueno niños es hora de comer vamos siéntense en la mesa._

Se sentaron todos en la mesa, itachi a la par de hinata , sasuke en frete de ellos dos y los demás a sus todo momento los ojos de sasuke no se apartaban de la figura de hinata, de sus frágiles y delicados movimientos.

Aunque el tiempo pase ella sigue siendo hermosa-pensó sasuke-fui un tonto en dejarla. El tiempo pasaba entre risas y bromas anécdotas delos pequeños sobre sus aventuras esa mañana. Entonces sora se levantó.

-_bueno es hora de retirarme_-dijo sora mientras agarraba sus cosas- g_racias por la comida tía hinata a estado deliciosa, pero debo irme, mama se preocupara si tardo más_

-_mmm creo que también me iré ver a mama enojada no es muy bueno._\- hablo sakumo con aquella mirada jade pero igual a la de su padre.

-_o espera sora-chan ya que es muy tarde y van en direcciones opuestas deja que itachi te acompañe_

-_Jejeje está bien tía_ –se acercó a ella despedirse, hinata al verla se agacho a su altura mientras sora depositaba un tierno beso en su mejilla como despedida lo mismo hizo con sakumo

Hinata se recostó en la puesta mientras veía como se iban sus niños y es que para ella eran sus niños desde que nacieron les tomo un incontrolable cariño y como no, los vio crecer, los cuido desde pequeños, cuando sus padres iban de misión o simplemente porque en esa época a ella era la que tenía más experiencia en bebes al ser la primeriza en tener a su pequeño. Y con el pasar el tiempo ese amor creció hasta el punto de tomarlos como suyos.

Perdida en sus sentimientos noto que algo o iba bien en el camino solo miraba a tres figuras y que paso con la cuarta, bajo la vista y lo vio a su lado hotaru no se avía movido para nada desde entonces.

-_hotaru-kun ya es tarde tu también deberías irte a casa_

-_yo ..yo no tengo_

_\- no tienes a donde ir- _pregunto con sorpresa-_ deben estar preocupados tus padr_\- se detuvo al ver como el pequeño bajaba la vista y en sus ojos se podría ver tristeza entonces comprendió que ellos ya no estaban.

Juntando sus manos hasta su pecho se arrodillo frente al niño y con una sonrisa le hablo-hotaru-kun te parece pasar la noche aquí.

_-si.._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

-b_ueno entremos que está empezando hacer mucho frió._\- se dio media vuelta y entro de nuevo a la casa camino hasta el cuarto de itachi mientras hotaru lo seguía ,hinata se acercó hasta el armario para sacar un futon, mientras hotaru se sentaba en la cama miro todo lo que tenía un cuarto a pesar de ser pequeño tenía todo lo que un niño pequeño podría tener mientras miraba sus cosas poso su vista en una fotografía que estaba en la mesita de noche.

Su mirada mostraba asombro en la foto estaba en ella se encontraba…

-_jo te ha llamado la atención_ – hablo hinata cuando se sentó a su lado mientras miraba la foto de sasuke.

-_quien es-_ pregunto sasuke a pesar de saber quién era quería que ella lo digiera

-_bueno es el padre de itachi_ – hablo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se le escapaba-s_abes cuándo itachi nació pensé que lo mejor era esconder todo sobre el no .. no quería que itachi sufriera al saber que su padre nos había abandonado_ .- su expresión cambio a una más triste pero aun así siguió narrando

–_pero una tarde lo encontré dentro del armario estaba durmiendo pensé que era lo mas tierno que avía visto en mi vida , pero cuando me gaché para levantar lo vi cómo se aferraba a una vieja y amarillenta foto , como si tuviera miedo que al despertar esta no se encontrara ahí , me sorprendí mucho al verla, mas cunado pensé como el savia quien era el , lo acosté en su cama mientras pensaba como había conseguido la foto y recordé que los únicos que saben de el era shino kiba y gaara seguro no los conocerás pero son muy buenos amigos míos ._

-_entonces que hiciste cuando despertó_

-_bueno tenía miedo a que despertara seguro tendría preguntas y respuestas unas que nunca pensé formular porque no esperaba que el momento llegara pero creo que fui una tonta al pensar que podríamos vivir nuestras vidas dejando al pasado donde pertenecía._

Cuando despertó tuvimos nuestra platica la cual tenía la esperanza, le pregunte como había conseguido la foto lo cual me respondió que de visita a casa de su tío gaara encontró en el pórtico una caja con el nombre recuerdos del pasado ahí la encontró cuando la tenía en manos su tío lo descubrió y al no poder ocultar la verdal le contó todo, te has de imaginar que nerviosa estaba cuando me revelo lo que paso temía que me odiara.

-_temías que te odiaría porque?_

-_por ocultar la verdad. No es fácil sabes, creo que en el fondo el lo sabía el ver como todos sus amigos con sus padres, cuando a estos los iban a recoger, las practicas con estos, los días del padre, fue doloroso para el , pero.. Aun así no me guardo rencor, mi niño es fuerte nunca me pregunto por el , qué a pesar de no saber la historia sabía que para mí no era un tema fácil de hablar, su único confidente era gaara , en fin no pude ocultar mas la verdad y le conté todo y eje que conservara la fotografía ._

-_y cual era esa verdad._

Lo miro directo a los ojos se podía notar tristeza el ellos a pesar de todo fingió una sonrisa.

-_el escapo.._

-_escapar ..Solo escapar hablas como si el fuera un cobarde, acaso esa es el la imagen que itachi tiene de su padre- estaba molesto por la confesión de hinata acaso ella lo consideraba así como era posible el .. el un cobarde._

Pero hinata lo miro con la duda en la cara porque parecía molesto

-_bu-bueno solo digo que ningún niño debería tener esa imagen de su padre-respondió cambiando de actitud a una más sumisa pudo ver la interrogativa en hinata._

\- _no me malinterpretes, itachi sabe que su padre fue un gran ninja, el más valiente que podría existir en guerra pero pero…_

_-pero que…_

-_pero su amor no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar, le tuvo miedo a la realidad y su única salida fue escapar.- limpio una lagrima traviesa que se escapó de su mirada blanca, se levantó de la cama y dándole la espalda a hotaru_ -perdona has escuchado los lamentos de esta solitaria mujer… aun eres muy chico para que lo entiendas -

con paso lento se alejó de la habitación dejando a un pensativo hombre con cuerpo e niño.


	4. Chapter 4

-**una decisiones con apuros**

Esa misma noche sasuke no pudo dormir todo su mundo se había reducido en minutos , como hacer frete a la realidad era su dilema todo lo que creía no era lo que afrontaba en ese momento y es que de un día a otro se entera que es padre tenía un hijo _… "si un hijo, mi hijo"_ pensó la sonrisa se dibujó en su rosto a pesar que la noticia lo sorprendió no le cayó muy mal más bien se sentía emocionado , el tiempo paso imaginando todo lo que le podría enseñar a su pequeño y de un momento a otro cayo en la cuenta que la moneda tenía otra cara HINATA como era posible que ella le haya mentido como fue que paso en qué momento se apartaron tanto hasta llegar al punto que eran un simple par de desconocidos.

Tenia que idear un plan un plan donde saliera beneficioso los tres entre pensamiento y revelando sus sentimientos, supo lo que tendría que hacer , pero si quería que todo saliera a la perfección tendría que actuar ya era el momento o nada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa mañana hinata se levantó muy temprano todo empezó de nuevo la misma rutina de todos los días bueno no sería como todos los días porque ahora tenía un invitado, era extraño para ella a pesar de no conocer al pequeño había algo en su mirada que se le hacía tan familiar pero a la vez tan distante, en fin no tenía que pensar en esas cosas por el momento, si no el tiempo se le iría de las manos.

-_Hotaru-jun itachi-kun es hora de levantarse anda que llegaran tarde a clases_

_-Si mama_-dijo itashi mientras se encaminaba con pereza hacia el baño

Hinata como buena madre se acercó a la cama para poder arreglarte pero en eso sintió como unos ojos no apartaban su vista de ella, se voltio y dijo

-J_o hotaru-kun tú también deberías alistarte se te hará tarde_

-_Mmm yo .. No pienso ir a la academia_

-_Porque_

-_bueno es que .. yo …hujm simplemente no tengo ganas de ir_-desvió una mirada mientras hacia un puchero, y cruzaba sus brazos se sentía avergonzado como decirle que hace tiempo fue estudiante de la academia ,y no necesitaba estar rodeado de pequeños y mocoso , no porque el era uchija sasuke un estupendo ninja.

Hinata traro de disimular una sonrisa porque el verlo a si le resulto muy tierno

-_Bueno que te parece pasar el día con migo podemos salir los dos y_

-_Pasar el día con tigo_\- "_eso eso es como una cita_" pensó sauske no pudo evitar emocionarse

-_claro pasar el día con migo, serás de gran ayuda_

-_ayudo_-dijo con interrogante a que se referia

\- _si tengo tanto que hacer, no creo poder sola, primero iremos al súper, luego a la lavandería de ahí iremos a casa de ino-san a comprar un par de flores ejem lo demás te lo digo en el trayecto del día mientras tanto toma esta ropa date un buen baño_

-_pero yo no quiero tom_\- fue interrumpido por hinata que lo miro severamente

\- _no me contradiga peque, un buen niño hace caso a lo que los adultos dicen y usted jovencito me hará caso en este momento si no habrá consecuencias_ – le dio la vuelta y lo empujo con dirección hacia el baño ya ahí –bueno hotaru-kun haremos las cosa así, será por las buenas o por la malas- _dijo mientras tomaba una cuerda entre sus manos se acercaba poco a poco hacia el- dime quieres que te bañe yo._

-_yo.. yo_ –trago saliva desde cuando hinata podía parecer tan aterradora mientras más se tardaba en contestar más se acercaba ella-_yo me baño solo_ –grito de golpe

Rio por y lo miro como si nada hubiera pasado

-_así me gusta hotaru-kun que buen niño eres acuérdame darte tu estampita de buen comportamiento vale_-dijo mientras salía del cuarto de baño

Sasuke se quito la ropa poco a poco aun con las manos temblándole para él esa había sido lo más aterrador que vio en su vida. "_Nota mental nunca contradecir a hinata" _se dijo para si mismo mientras entraba en la bañera

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya todos fuera de casa acompañaron a itachi hacia la academia ai se despidió de su madre con un tierno beso y hotaru solo lo abraso con esto sasuke se sintió extraño y es que él no era una persona que le gustara el contacto físico claro tenía sus excepciones como aquellas noches con su amada donde se daba el lujo de tocar aquí y allá y como solo ella podía hacer sentir tan bien cuando jugaba con sus amiguitos, "_mierda sasuke deja de pensar en eso en este momento"_-maldijo por debajo

Adelanto su paso al ver como hinata ya estaba unos pasos más adelante de él , entonces decidieron empezar con los mandados del día

Primero fueron al súper en donde pudo ver como hinata iba metiendo cosas al carito mientras leía la lista de compras en el transcurso de los mandados miraba como las personas saludaban a hinata o entablaban una pequeña charla, pudo notar como ella avía cambiado con el pasar del tiempo dejo atrás que ya chica miedosa para dar paso a una madura y hermosa mujer, pero entre todo eso había algo que lo fastidiaba y eso era las miradas de los hombres que le lanzaban a a su hinata mientras caminaban por las calles de honoka, era como si quisieran comérsela pero más le fastidiaba el hecho que ella no hacía nada o era muy despistado o simplemente los ignoraba , a en esos momentos que de ciaba tener su verdadero cuerpo y darle una paliza aquellos que hozaban ver a su hinata como si fuera comida.

Por ir en sus pensamientos no se percató cuando hinata paro así que choco contra su espalda a si fue y cayó de espaldas

Levanto la vista cuando una vos grave le pregunto si estaba bien este le extendió su mano para poder levantarse pero su orgullo no se lo permitió voltio la mirada y se levantó del suelo sacudiendo sus ropas

-_lo ciento genma-san hotaru-kun no es muy sociable que digamos_

\- _no te preocupes hinta está bien_ –dijo mientas ponía una mano en su hombro

_Como se atreve a llamarla hinata contenta familiaridad y que hay con esa mano en su hombro, mierdica quita tu mano de ella_\- pensó sasuke ,si los celos lo estaban atacando se acercó a hinata y jalo de su blusa.

-_hotaru-kun espera un segundo enseguida nos iremos_

-_ten pequeño ve acomprarte un helado_\- dijo mientras le acariciava la caveza

-_No quiero tu dinero_\- _que se cree este , piensa que soy un niño_-con brusquedad aparto la mano de el de su caveza

-_Hotaru-kun_\- hablo hinata fuertemente- _no seas maleducado acepta y agradece_-l miro severamente

Porque hinata lo trataba así sin poder decir otra cosa tomo el dinero y se encamino al carito de helados. Como le gustaría tener su catana en ese instante y darle una lección a se tal genma cuando pago su helado vio como estos estaban sentados en una banca del parque le molestaba ver como ella reía por las cosas que él decía pero se contuvo el ir con ellos y los miro desde lejos.

Vio como luego de un tiempo ese tal genma se levantaba de la banca y dejaba sola a hinata en ella , se encamino hacia ella pero al verla preocupada hablo

-_que pasa hinata_

-_Buena genma-san_ vino avisarme que la hokage quiere que vaya en una misión-dijo mientras entrelazaba sus manos y lo miraba

-_mm bueno no le veo lo malo a eso en fin y al cabo eres un ninja-_ levanto los hombros restándole importancia

-_si lo sé pero eso no me preocupa, sino que es itachi_\- poso una mano en su mejilla se podía notar preocupación en sus vos

-_qué pasa con el_-dijo no entendiendo lo que a hinata le preocupaba

-_bueno como estoy de vacaciones no crey que la hokage me madara a llamar y por eso le di vacaciones a la niñera y no creo que encuentre una para esta misma tarde_

-_ t_e_ iras esta tarde no es muy apresurado_\- como hinata se hirió a una misión, si era si sus planes se arruinarían.

-t_al vez pero eso es lo que menos importa_\- aparto su mirada de el lanzándola a unos niños que jugaban por ai

_-hinata_

-_Si hotaru-kun_ \- volvió su mirada hacia el de nuevo

-_Que te parce que yo cuide a itachi_-le lanzo la pregunta no muy convencido porque lo dijo pero tal ves le Vendría bien un tiempo con su hijo

-_Que? Tu pero no podría_

-_Porque no_\- pregunto con duda

-_Bueno porque ambos son niños y tus eres mi invitado no creo…._

-_Yo ya no soy un niño- la detuvo_ \- puedo defenderme solo y no tiene nada que ver el que sea tu invitado que te parce será como mi forma de agradecerte que me dejes quedarme en tu casa

-_oo hotatu-kun muchas gracias me has salvado-_ lo abraso en ese momento sasuke correspondió sin titubear y volvio a sentir aquel calor que una época fueron simples recuerdos


End file.
